Death At It's Finest: Love
by Beautifully Natural
Summary: "Renji, can you sing for me? I want to p-pass away knowing that the last thing I heard wasn't the hard downpour of water, but your voice." She whispers. "Anything for you," He says weakly. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when the skies are gray." /RenjiXOrihime - RenHime/


_This is my very first RenHime SongFic'. Heck, it's my very first RenHime story! I hope you all like it. Sorry it's so short and sad and death-involved, ._. Sorta' had to, you know? I was in a sad state when I wrote this, and I was bawling. This goes out to all of the lovers who lost their other half. My heart goes out to you._

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. 

**Death At It's Finest: Love**

* * *

My breathes were short and heavy, and I began to feel numb. I couldn't feel the blood that was oozing out of my arms and legs anymore. "R-Renji?" I stuttered.

"Orihime, heal yourself. I can't lose you, not now- not _here_. Not like this. You were supposed to die happy, you were supposed to die when you were elderly and when your hair was gray, a-and," Renji stammered. I felt cold droplets of liquid falling on my face. _It's raining ... _

The rain started to downpour, and Renji moved me under a tree. I was in his lap, his face towering over mine. He kissed my forehead. I felt something warm hit my face.

"Please don't c-cry," I whispered. "I am going to die happy, Renji." I smiled. "I died protecting you. That's the best way to die, for me. You have always protected me, along with everybody else, countless times. Tell them all that I love them so much. That I died happy. That I regretted nothing, that I want them to all be happy." I smiled, moving my hand up to cup his cheek.

Renji held my hand that wasn't occupied, and his cries elevated until they were broken sobs. "Don't you dare start saying your goodbyes, Orihime! This shouldn't be happening. Not to you. This should have never happened to someone like you. You're going to be fine. H-Here, we're going to go to Unohana. She'll heal you, she-she'll make sure that you don't die,"

"No, Renji." I said steadily, I began to cough, to cough out blood. "See?" I said, showing him my bloodied hand. "It's too late. But I want to die here. With you. With the one I love. More than anything," I whimpered, coughing again.

"I know we had plans for the future, and I wanted to do them all. I wanted to marry you, I wanted to have k-kids. I wanted to see Rukia-San and I-Ichigo's wedding, I wanted to c-cook for you one day, and I wanted to grow old with you, Renji, but this is what Heaven planned for me, R-Renji. I w-wanted to be an a-actress and I want to laugh and play with everybody again but I, I c-can't." I said, my voice trembling. I began to tear up. I blinked the tears back.

Renji was biting his lip, his tears soaking my auburn hair. But it was fine with me. As long as I had something of his on me as I died.

"And I just want to tell you, Renji, that it was more than a crush I developed for you. That my feelings are true. That I, that I ... That I love you. I'll always love you," I grinned. "I've always felt safe with you. Always. You give me a sense of security. And I'm happy that I'm going to die here in your arms." I smiled weakly.

"Right back at y-you, Orihime. My feelings are strong and unwielding for you. I have always loved you, Orihime. You'll always be in my heart. And I don't think I'll ever find another as special and as unique as you," Renji started. "Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I can tell you anything. Like the world is blossoming. Your weird, Orihime. You're special, and odd, and damned strange, too. But thats what I love about you. You're rare. You're one-of-a-kind. And I'll always be blessed that somebody like you, loves me." By now, Renji was bawling.

"Renji, can you sing for me? I want to p-pass away knowing that the last thing I heard wasn't the hard downpour of water, but your voice." I whispered. "Anything for you," He said weakly.

I closed my eyes. My throat felt like it was closing up. My time was coming to an end. I waited.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when the skies are gray."

Renji held me closer, his embrace heating up my body warmth. I felt a few tears hit my forhead as he continued singing. My chest felt tight. And as he continued to sing, I couldn't feel anything.

I couldn't feel anything but the warmth in his fingertips as he held me.

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, please don't take ... my sunshine away." He cried. "Please, please don't take my sunshine away." My lover whimpered.

"The other night dear, when I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried." He breathed, he inhaled.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, p-please ... don't take my sunshine away." He smiled, barely. He was feeling immense sorrow and pain. Just like me. But I knew he would continue on with his life. Just as I will, in Heaven. Watching over him.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine ... you make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away. Please don't take my sunshine away. Please don't take my sunshine away." Was the last verse my lover sang.

"Goodbye, Renji," I whispered, smiling, my gray eyes gazing into his hazel brown eyes. "Goodbye, Orihime." Renji whispered. My eyelids felt heavy and I couldn't breath.

I closed my eyes, and the last thing I felt were my lover's lips in contact with mine.

"I will always love you." We both said in unison.

**~X~**

It was Orihime Inoue's death anniversary and I, Renji Abarai, along with many friends came to my lover's grave.

"It's been four years, Orihime." I whispered, running my fingers through her stone. "My love for you still exists. And it always will." I said quietly.

Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Toshiro, Byakuya, Hanataro, Rangiku, Kenpachi- just about everyone came to pay their respects. Rukia sobbed freely, her cries of sorrow and regret and pain hung in the air for hours.

Rangiku was the same. Ichigo couldn't restrain himself and knocked down a couple of trees. His screams directed at the sky, saying why it had to be her. It's been four years but we still want her back.

We still want to see her smile that illuminated anything. We still want to see her, with her warm and loving aura, her kind voice and her long, beautiful auburn hair. And those mesmerizing, exquisite gray eyes.

Nobody wanted to leave the graveyard. Byakuya came with dozens of amaryllis'. They were Orihime's favorite type of flower. Since Byakuya was my captain, he found it heartbreaking that his lieutenant's mate was now deceased. Toshiro, as tough as he is, wept too. His tears filled with sorrow and pain. Momo came too, and was sobbing along with Rukia and Rangiku- along with many other females, Tatsuki included. Kenpachi came with his lieutenant, Yachiru. She didn't smile today, but she rubbed her eyes occasionally. She was trying not to let tears leak out of her brown eyes.

"It alright, kid. You can cry." Kenpachi smiled at his lieutenant. That was all it took for the flood gates to open. "Orihime-Chan was so nice!" She sobbed. I smiled, what a nice kid. "She always used to give m-me candy!" She continued, sobbing. I sweat-dropped, what a kid.

Uryu and Chad were trying to keep their act together. But they cried, they were good friends with Orihime. Nobody wanted Orihime to die. They- _we_, all loved her.

And we never wanted her to leave us. "You are, and I swear to God you are my only sunshine, Orihime." I whispered, letting my own flood gates open.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed that. I couldn't let it end like that, because I wanted to include everybody else, so I wrote the whole 'Four Years Later,' part. I love you all, and have a mighty fine day._


End file.
